The Emerald watchers return
protagonist The Headless Freak. (main character) shina (main character as well) project A-L-P-H-A (main character) Unfinished tubbie (major character) plague doctor tubbie (major character) subject I-c-e (major character) Yoshi (main character) rookie john (side character) general war (major character) antagonist The N-O-O-.N-O-O A-I. (main antagonist) Hamish (major antagonist) chapter 1: the beginning today was a dark day for the emerald watchers. they lost their previous leader ??? and lost the fight against subject c-e and Hamish. but what they didn't know is that their story just begun headless freak: grrrraaaaaaaa! I am sick of this! we are losing and how can we even win now?! Project A-L-P-H-A: easy younger bro calm down! this was only a loss not the end of the emerald watchers. headless freak: I know but...its just-....we lost many good soilders this year! how can we survive now! subject I-C-E well we @Re getting Those New Recruits. M@ybe they w!ll be useful to the team headless: maybe...just maybe...but when?! if we get attacked again we are dead! plague doctor tubbie: true but they said they would come to the funereal. but they seem like they wont be coming rookie john and Yoshi: WE ALREADY CAME! the 3 of them would look at the group and be surprised by how they all came subject I-c-e: w0w.....! @M supr!sed th@t they @ll c@me @t the ex@ct s@me t!me... unfinished tubbie: Yep we @ll came at the s@me time. shina:uuh yea...we kind of did get along not all of us.. I'm talking about you war.. general war: what? you expect me to get along with you?! ha! your not even a worthy men to this team...your WEAK! shina would start to cry but Yoshi would step in and scratch war in his empty eye socket Yoshi: OI mate! don't hurt my best friends feelings! general war: ugh....fine...*he would mumble* I really wish you were not here right now headless freak: easy guys! we already lost a lot of men today we wont loose new recruits already. rookie john: your right leader! we shouldn't be fighting we should be helping each other out! the headless freak would use his face monitor that he had on him to make a smiley face headless freak: that's my private first class there! john would gasp in surpise john: p-p-p-p-p-private first class! *as he would scream in joy* general war would hit john by calming him down war: calm down younger brother! jeez I wish mother was still around subject I-c-e and plague doctor: alright enough with the chit chat! let us go to the base! plague doctor: then me and shina will go to our first test.. shina and Yoshi: TEST?! Yoshi: hold the phone! if she is going then I am a going! headless freak: no your not! he's a higher ranking then you if you fallow her and sneak with her then your getting the punishment! Yoshi: rrr....fine they would travel to the base and take a 1hour break while guarding END OF CHAPTER 1 chapter 2:revenge (sorry that I have been away for a while had some trouble but lets just continue) shina: alright plague doctor...im ready for some staff practice.. plague doctor tubbie: good...now use this staff...once you think of nothing think of fire.. shina:ok... shina would stand still and close her eye and thinks about fire... plague doctor tubbie: what do you see?.. shina:i see....flames....death by fire. the staff she was holding would start to create a ball of flames that would get brighter and brighter making the room be hot as Gallipoli when the ANZAC soldiers landed. plague doctor tubbie: Good! you can do this! your close to finishing what you need to do!...now aim at the target dummy! shina would aim at the dummy and would stop thinking about fire causing the staff to blast the ball of flames at the dummy plague doctor tubbie: Good! now...time for the final test...Nah im just joking! you can go now.. shina:thanks! shina would walk out reading the apocalypse news (aka the slendytubbies wasteland news) ???: Fire! ADATS (aka tanks) and m10916 paladins would come out of nowhere and start to fire at the base! shina and plague doctor tubbies: oh *censord* they would both dash to their Hummers and start driving to the base firing at any tanks or anti air craft vehicles they could see shina: we gotta make it to the base! a ATF 2 Dingo would fire at them causing the hummers to crash ???: hold your fire now....and hello there... shina: W-w-who are you?...\ HAMISH: im Hamish.... plague doctor tubbie: You! you son of a bi- a soldier would stun him with a stun gun Hamish: now now...we don't want anybody to get hurt...only the base will... END OF CHAPTER 2